Birthday Wishes
by ShowHaru
Summary: While alone on her birthday, Seychelles remembers a past birthday in her childhood and the memorable moments that came from them. Fluffy family moments! Enjoy! Hinted Francis and Arthur.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters mentioned in this story! They belong to the creator of Hetalia!!

~**~

Giving a huge sigh, Seychelles stared sadly out into the calm ocean; the beach was completely empty save for her and the local sea turtles. Shifting her chin to her other upturned palm, she started to draw a little square in the wet sand with drew four small vertical lines above it.

Today was….June 29….

To most, it was just another number, another day on the calendar. However, to the lonely small nation…it was something much more or…it USED to mean something to her. Closing her eyes, Sey started to hum a tune, a tune that she used to be fond of hearing on this day. Memories of when she was a little girl flashed through her mind, so vivid and clear that they almost seemed like it was just yesterday…

~**~

Clutching tightly her Peter the Rabbit doll, Sey staring up wide eyed and curiously, as Arthur swatted Alfred's hands away from the remains of the cake, courtesy of Francis since Arthur's cooking was well…lethal, as he set it down on the kitchen table. "Alfred stop trying to eat the icing off the cake!" Arthur scolded the preteen, giving him a long stern glance before he started to put away the clean plates back into the china cabinet. Pouting slightly, Alfred stuck out his tongue at the older nation and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well it's not like Sey would mind! Would you, Seysey?" Alfred cooed affectionately to Sey as he picked her up from the ground and swung her around in a circle, which sent her into a fit of happy giggles. Arthur couldn't help but smile, that rare ear to ear grin that only his family knew existed, as his eldest child danced around the room, singing away to his youngest child. As Alfred was cooing his affections to his little "sister", Matthew walked into the room holding a video recorder and held it up; recording the scene playing out in front of him.

"And here we are witnessing a Kodak moment in history. The very rare smile of Mum!" Turning a bright shade of red, Arthur threw a tablecloth at his Matthew and quickly stammered out, "Bloody hell, Matthew don't film that! People might use that as blackmail or something?!"

"Oh no Matthew could you just imagine!" Alfred said in mock horror, shooting his brother his trademark smirk. "So madman is going to steal that tape and threaten to broadcast it all over the world! The horror my good man, the horror!"

Laughing, which died quickly once he took in the angry glare he was getting, Matthew held up his hand in surrender at the infuriated green-eyed terror that was ready to attack him and his unsuspecting twin, being as he was too busy spoiling Sey with his undivided attention. "Now now mum. We're joking, joking! Aren't we Alfred."

"Mhmm? Oh yes, joking mum!" Alfred said quickly as he set Sey down and gave Arthur a strained smile, hoping that he wasn't going to be murdered before he had a chance to eat that cake. "Aww look,"he quickly said, glad for the distraction, as he pointed down at Sey, who was staring at Arthur with wide, watery concern eyes, her lower lip slightly trembling as she clutched on her stuffed bunny. "you made her all upset."

Arthur could almost feel every heartstring in his body pull as he stared into those sad, wide eyes. "Aww Sey, Mama's sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset!" he said quickly dropping down to her level and holding out his arms. "Please forgive me." Much to his relief and his delight, Sey smiled happily at him and ran into his arms.

"I forgwives mama!"

Picking her up, Arthur couldn't help but smile as he felt her tiny arms wrap around his neck and her clutch onto his shirt sleeve. How he missed holding his children in his arms. Humming happily, Arthur sat down in a chair and basked in the warmth of this small little island that had wandered into his life. It had been three years, to this day, that he had first met this dark haired, bright-eyed sea bird called Seychelles. Sadly, his maternal moment was ruined when Alfred let out a loud surprised yelp followed by the sudden entrance of Francis yelling at Alfred, "Just because it's almost gone doesn't mean you should eat all of it!"

Blinking in surprise, their mother-daughter moment disrupted, both Arthur and Sey looked up at Francis.

"Papa!" Sey chirped happily holding out her arms toward the newly arrived nation. Smiling happily, Francis plucked his daughter from Arthur's arms, which made the Britain let out a loud whine at the sudden absence he felt, and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy Birthday my beautiful Seychelles! Did you have a fun day?"

"Yes! It was the bestest!"

"I'm so glad that you had fun!" He then smiled down at Arthur. "Does my other beauty want a kiss too?"

"No!" Arthur growled out in embarrassment as he stood up from his chair and, once again, took Sey from Francis's arm. "And you should have been here 3 hours ago! You missed her party and meeting everyone and-" his rant was silenced when Francis kissed him softly. Pulling away slowly, Francis stared sadly into those fiery green eyes and smiled sincerely at him. "Sorry…but I'm here now aren't I?"

Blushing, Arthur looked to the side and mumbled out, "Yes….I guess you are…" Sighing heavily, Arthur smiled affectionately at Sey as he set her down. "Why don't you and Peter Rabbit go play with Matthew and Alfred and show them who's boss."

"Okay!" Sey shout out excitedly, throwing her little fists in the air and laughed happily when Alfred swooped in and plucked her up with easy yelling, "Come Matthew! We shall go to war with the vicious tyrant Peter the Rabbit!" Laughing Matthew put down the recorder and followed the two.

"Hope he isn't as scary as mum's scones."

"I heard that Matthew Williams!" Arthur shouted angrily after him, which was echoed by everyone laughing.

~**~

Slowly opening her eyes, Sey was startled by the fact that the tide had crept up on her and had washed away her sand art. Heaving a saddened sigh, she stood up and wrung out the wet ends of her shorts. It was so long ago that she had celebrated her birthday with her family. She could still remember the laughter, the smiling, the occasional fights between Arthur and Francis that was ALWAYS fixed by the next morning. Now….now…

She was all alone.

All the people that she came to call family were all at their homes mostly likely filling out paper work given to them by their bosses or on important business trips to other countries to establish treaties. She didn't mind that they were all busy. She understood that they were all larger nations and that they had certain duties that they had to do before they even think about their personal lives. But…she didn't receive a phone call with a simple happy birthday wish or even so much as a card.

'I guess…I've just become too small for them to notice anymore…' she thought as she started to walk back home where she could at least celebrate her birthday with her tropical fish tank full of brightly colored fish she collected around the world. As she walked up the windy stone path that lead to her small, but comfortable, beach house, she noticed that the lights were all on.

'I could have sworn I shut them off….' Slowly, and with the skillful ability of moving silently, Sey crept up onto her deck and rested her hand on the cold handle of her front door. With ease, she turned it, 'Unlocked…' she thought as she pushed it slowly forward, cursing under her breathe when the door let out a loud squeak of protest, and peeked inside.

"Honestly Sey, you need to get that door fixed, it's rather annoying."

"You almost would have scared us if it wasn't for that door."

"Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un?"

"Kinda ruined the surprise, eh?"

Smiling at the familiar voices, Sey pushed the door completely open and came face to face with four familiar faces that matched said familiar voices. Sitting around her table was Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew. And standing at the kitchen counter holding a fresh baked cake was Francis. They all were looking in her direction, mirroring each other's ear-to-ear smile and all chimed out together "Happy Birthday Seychelles!"

Feeling all the emotions swell up inside her, Sey felt her eyes fill with joyful tears and gave a happy laugh, smiling brightly back at them when she realized that she wasn't dreaming...that they were all there, together, smiling like she remembered when she was little.

'Thank you….'

~**~

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEYCHELLES!! 8D hope you enjoyed it! This was just a quick fanfic that I dedicated to my favorite female character in Hetalia (followed by Hungary). Today is her birthday and I just wanted to crank out a little something to celebrate it! Enjoy!! my MatthewxSey fangirlness wanted to write something between those two in this one, but I decided not too. I'll save that for his birthday *wink wink* lol

**Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un- Hello, is anyone home?**


End file.
